Torchwood in Ten Songs Oh Dear
by sexybeardedlover
Summary: So, these are ten short stories sort of based on songs. All about Torchwood or Torchwood Characters. not all stories are actually very Torchwoody I might base a story off one of these. Yechyd Da! Enjoy!


_**Soooooooo...**_

_**I deleted that other story... I saw Children of Earth and got pissed at life and decided to rip up all the pages I'd written. I actually saved the ripped papers...and taped them back together. (I actually enjoy doing that!! Like a puzzle. I love puzzles!)**_

_**Well, I've decided to do a challenge which I've sort of copied from Just Gabz...It looked cool so I thought I'd take a chance at it!!**_

_**Challenge: Put iPod On Shuffle And Write A Story For Each Song, Stop When The Song Ends And Move To The Next Story.**_

_**I may end up doing more than ten stories. This is seriously fun!!**_

_**I actually am doing it a little differently. I'll see the song title and go on from there. I probably won't listen to the song, just write...**_

_**anyway, let's get cracking shall we.**_

_**#6 and #7 are my favourites :P**_

_**(ps who has seen harry potter 6...it was so funny!!!)**_

_**1. Ragtime--Ragtime (it's a musical)**_

Jack sat alone in his office, staring intensely at an old picture. It was sepia, it was faded, it was beautiful. A man playing piano, laughing, having a good time with his friends. And there was Jack, leaning his elbow on the piano, smiling.

Jack remembered that like it was only yesterday. London was excited. Houdini was in town. And Jack was in love.

Now he was alone and didn't know that he'd ever hear the happiness of ragtime again.

_**2. Release the Stars--Rufus Wainwright**_

Toshiko's obsession with old Hollywood movies was starting to get to her. She flipped open a notepad and looked at the times she'd quickly scribbled down.

"Some like it Hot...11:00 pm. Need to be home for that. Jack won't let me...I'll be here all night..." She muttered to herself as she sat alone at her station. "If I can't...I'll pull out my box of Rock Hudson films...Send me no Flowers. Or...at midnight...A Star is Born...ick...I might as well sit at home and do nothing...no, Rock Hudson...Wow!" She suddenly exclaimed loudly.

"What?" said Owen coming up from the autopsy room.

"Nothing..." _Rock Hudson...Rock Hudson..._

_**3. Sound of Water/Change your Mind--Sarah Slean**_

Gwen walked past the water tower in the hub, fuming. The water dripped down and she started to calm. The sound of water always made her feel relaxed, but she was about ready to bash in Jack's head.

"JACK!"

"Nope." He called back, very finally.

"Yes!" She growled. "I can't find anymore lightbulbs! You have these fantastic ones and I need them! All of our lights are dead!"

"You can't change my mind!"

"You wanna bet..." She whispered to herself.

_**4. Little Tragedies--Hawksley Workman**_

Ianto thought about the thousands of people they'd retconned. One of them was a good person who was now his co-worker. Another was just a boy who was so glad to have discovered aliens. He found it tragic, really, that that little boy had to be retconned. Only 11 and so full of life. But it wasn't really a big deal, was it? He'd go back to believing in aliens but not finding them. Sad, yet minute.

People died because of Torchwood. Everyone told him it was all worth it. Worth it to protect the people of the world, let alone Cardiff.

Their guns were to scare, to silence, to kill...

Ianto hated the killing. But even worse than that, he hated dying.

_**5. The American Dream--Miss Saigon (another musical)**_

"Oh, Mr. Perfect American Jack," Gwen laughed. Jack was trying to prove how _amazing_ he was.

"Dashing, brave, handsome, charming, lovely, sexy, wonderful, beautiful!" Jack said. "That's all me!"

"Guess what!" Yelled Owen, cheerily. "Jack knows some adjectives!"

"I have to agree with him," Ianto said matter-of-factly.

"Well of course _you_ would," Owen said rolling his eyes at Ianto.

"I've been working here for a while now," began Toshiko. "And I now know that Jack is actually the man everyone dreams about."

"Thanks, Tosh!" Jack said. "I am the ideal dream man."

"You're cheesy..." said Owen.

"I was told that once, but I knew better!" And then Jack flashed his _Jack_ smile.

_**6. This is the Hour--Miss Saigon**_

"The world is about to end, and I haven't got anymore crisps!" Whined Owen, looking at all the empty bags around him.

"Jack'll fix it..." Ianto said hopefully.

"And if he doesn't within the next hour..."

"We'll all go up in smoke."

"I don't like sitting here with you, Ianto." Owen growled quietly.

"Likewise."

"What do you think it's like to burn?"

"It bloody hurts," Ianto exclaimed.

"It's almost midnight."

"And it's just us--"

"While Jack saves the world, Gwen speeds home to save Rhys, and Tosh saves her laptop."

"And we're locked inside the hub."

"We're having fun, right?"

"Don't say let's have sex."

"Wasn't going to," Owen took a deep breath and stared at the last piece of pizza. "Do you want to split that?"

"Yes."

"The world's about to end and I'm eating pizza with the teaboy," Owen took a scalpel from his pocket and cut the slice in two. "Brilliant."

Ianto gave him a weird look. "What kind of idiot keeps a scalpel in their pocket?"

_**7. Shadowland--Sarah Slean**_

I hate the countryside. Fucking hate it and still I must leave the city and sit in the grass. Of course I do it as a duty. My job must call for it. So the countryside it is. Maybe not all the time. But right now I sit on a tree stump alone, thinking about all the shit in the world, all of the chaos. I'm having a wonderful time with the people I work with. I've gotten some more respect from them. Not much though. I'm in the middle of a forest waiting for someone to find me. Jack will come soon. I'm not scared, and I'm not lost. I'm also not in any danger. Just having laugh. But when you sit alone in the middle of the forest on a tree stump, what do you think about? I'm thinking about the children who are being pushed to do stupid things. I'm thinking about the people who are turned away from their rightful place. I'm thinking about life. The shit, the hate, the alcoholics, the magistrates.

But now...I think about love. Jack. Me and Jack. Maybe he loves me. Maybe I'm all on my own. But whatever happens, the love I have for him will always save me.

"Ianto?" Jack laughs, running up behind me. "Last hit..."

"Kiss me," I say.

_**8. I can do Better than that--The Last Five Years (most of my music are musicals...btw)**_

Gwen always knew she was better than the people she worked with.

Jack can't die. Gwen wins, because Jack has proved that being immortal is useless.

Owen sleeps around. And that's just self-explanatory.

Toshiko is a computer geek. Gwen has a boyfriend.

Ianto is the teaboy. Gwen's better.

Gwen is better. She is bet...

But she loves them all. In some way, they all appreciate and respect her as an equal. And that's really all she is. An equal.

_**9. High Flying Adored--Evita--John Barrowman version--Aspects of Lloyd Webber**_

Toshiko thought she was a smart person. She was. There was absolutely no doubt.

She wished someday she could be somebody who was special. Someone everyone loved.

She had a brief shot at stardom when she was twenty-six. It wasn't very exciting, but she felt special.

It was the Off-off-off-off-off-off-off-off-off-off-off-off-Broadway production of an original musical written by an unknown. It was at a small hall in Hammersmith.

She played the character Vivian Maki, a night club singer trying to make a living in London in the 1960s. _Oh My God, Vivian_ as it was called, featured many old songs. Some were Cole Porter, some were Gershwin, some were Kern, Hammerstein, and Rodgers, and some were originals.

It was terrible. But Toshiko still watched the video they'd made of it. The music at least wasn't terrible.

_**10.**_ _**Where are You?--Spamalot (I love my musicals)**_

Owen wondered if there really was one person for everyone.

He had a fiance. But lost her. Maybe it was a sign. Maybe she wasn't the one.

He had Diane. Of course she was born to fly. She flew away. He wished everyday she'd come back to him. Every morning, every night.

He only found out about how much Toshiko loved after he'd died. Of course that's to late. It never would work.

How unfair.

And now he was dead. Dead as a doorknob. And so was Toshiko.

So, maybe he had found the right person to be with.

_**So, that's it :P**_


End file.
